


Paradise

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Medical stuff, Mention of blood, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You're married with Kylo Ren and pregnant of his baby. You're living on paradise but even on a place like this, problems and misfortune always reach you.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to write this fic with the most respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this fic with the most respect

“Be good with Mommy, don’t give her any trouble” Kylo says to your belly. He’s on his knees peppering kisses on it.

“I just have a little nausea in the morning” you run your fingers through Kylo’s thick hair. You sigh of love seeing your husband talking to your unborn baby like this. You just found out you’re two months pregnant two weeks ago and Kylo is already crazy with the preparations, non stop talking about getting the nursery room ready, possible names and even start building a lightsaber for the baby.

“I’ll be back in two cycles” Kylo stands up and leaves a short kiss in your lips. “I don’t wanna leave you”.

“We’ll be okay, love. And Armitage will be near in case I need anything” you assure him so he can leave to his mission with no worries.

Kylo only groans when he hears the name of Hux, but at least he knows he’s capable of dealing with any situation. Hux and you are friends since you started working as a simple translator years ago.

“I love you” he gives you another kiss. “And I love you” he tells the baby as he runs his hand on your belly. Everytime he does it, he can feel the Force signature of the baby.

“We love you, daddy” you smile and wave your hand as Kylo climbs in his TIE Silencer.

* * *

You yawn as you try to finish the chapter of the book you’re reading in your holopad, it’s already 11 pm so you chose to go to sleep and leave the reading for tomorrow.

You turn off the light and lay in your side, when Kylo is here he holds you from behind but tonight is just you and the baby.

“Goodnight, baby” you touch your belly. You fall asleep thinking about what crib you should buy.

* * *

Armitage is woken up by screams of pain. His quarters are usually calm and quiet, just like he likes it, but he’s startled to hear a woman’s voice screaming.

He pays attention, trying to wake up completely.  _“Armitage! Help me! Armitage!”_ the screams are desperate and heartbreaking.

“(Y/N)” he realizes is you the one screaming. Your quarters are next to his, that’s why he can hear you so well. “(Y/N)!” he finally reacts, jumping out of bed.

* * *

“What happened?” he enters your quarters using a keyboard you gave him in case of an emergency.

“Help me, please” you’re literally howling. “My baby, help me” you can’t form longer sentences.

Hux turns on the lights quickly and he finds your face in a painful expression and stained with tears. He looks lower and he feels dizzy as he sees the big puddle of blood forming in your lap. Your pajamas and sheets are totally stained with it.

During all his life he has seen dying men and jets of blood but this thing leaves completely shocked and mute. He doesn’t know anything about babies or pregnancies but judging by the blood, this is serious, he thinks.

* * *

“Help me, please” you howl in the dark. “My baby, help me” you can’t express with words what you’re feeling. You woke up by  the feeling of cramps but you immediately realized it wasn’t possible, you weren’t on your period because you’re pregnant.

When you totally woke up, you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen and your vagina wet. That’s when you started to scream for help.

“Let me get a doctor” Hux tells you after turning the lights on.

“Don’t leave me” you beg him. You saw his expression when he looked at you but you don’t dare to look down your body.

“I need a medical team in the Supreme Leader quarters” Hux uses your commlink to call to the medic bay. “It’s an emergency. I repeat, it’s an emergency”.

“They’re on their way, (Y/N)” Hux gulps nervously as he stands next to your bed. Consoling people is not one of his talents.

“Call Kylo, please” you sob and another cramp attacks you. You feel as if your life is slipping down from between your legs.

“Yeah, Kylo, right” Hux nods his head and tries to contact him. After three tries he tells you “He’s not answering. He probably doesn’t have signal, he’s in the Outer Rim”.

“Keep trying, please” you clutch your belly, your hands shaking uncontrollably, your tears running down uncontrollably. 

“They’re here” Hux hears a knock at the door and leaves your bedroom to open the door.

“Over here” he instructs to the doctors, who brought a stretcher and medic equipment.

“Lady Ren?” you hear a doctor calling you but you can only sob more. “We’re gonna lift you and put you on the stretcher. Alright?”

You only nod and two pairs of arms lift you, making you lay in the stretcher. They're already walking quickly, out of your quarters.

“Hux” you reach to call him taking his arm. “Don’t leave me”

Hux doesn’t really want to get involved in all of this, he doesn’t like hospitals, babies, getting dirty with blood and women crying. But he’s the only person you have right now and as your friend it’s his duty to be at your side.

* * *

“Sometimes this happens because the ovule is not implanted properly in the uterus” a doctor explains you as you lay in a medical bed. You stopped listening to her minutes ago, as soon as you heard the words  _“spontaneous abortion”_ you detached from yourself and your surroundings. They cleaned the blood and made you an ultrasound but they didn’t find your baby alive. 

“You’ll probably bleed a little more during the next days but it’s completely normal. You can call me if you have any doubt” she continues to explain you but your gaze looks empty. You’re leaned against a pillow, your arms hanging loosely at your sides.

“Thank you, doctor. We’ll call you if we need anything” Hux sees how you’re not even listen to the doctor. He walks her to the door and goes back to your side.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Hux puts his hand on top of yours trying to give you some comfort.

“Call Kylo, please” you whisper, not looking at him.

* * *

“Where is she?” Kylo runs like a maniac until he finds Hux. When he was landing he received hundred of calls and messages from Hux saying he needed to get back immediately.

“She’s on the medic bay. Room 7” Hux says in a polite tone. He doesn’t want to fight with Kylo this time. “She hasn’t say a word since…” Hux stops for a moment looking for the proper words, “since it happened”.

Kylo doesn’t answer him back, he’s already running to the medic bay looking for his wife. He knew he shouldn’t had left you alone.

* * *

“(Y/N)?” Kylo says in a low tone. When he opened the door he found you in the same position when Hux and the doctor were here. You slowly turn your head to him.

“I came as fast as I can” Kylo will always regret that mission that parted you away.

But you don’t say anything, you just stare at him with round red eyes and your lip trembling.

“(Y/N), love” Kylo sits in the bed next to you and he grabs your hand.

“I killed our baby!” you finally break down, you’re crying loudly, your whole body shaking with heavy sobs.

“No, love. Don’t say that” Kylo hugs you, wanting to protect you from your own sadness.

“I killed our baby” you weep in the crook of his neck. You shed your tears, wetting Kylo’s clothes.

“No, that’s not true” Kylo feels how he’s sobbing too. He lowers his right hand to your belly and finds nothing. No life, no Force signature.

“Listen” he swallows with difficult. “The Force gave us the baby for a short time but we’ll always love them. We can try again”.

“But I don’t wanna try again! I want my baby!” you cry. No matter how much Kylo loved the baby, he won’t ever know what it feels to have a miscarriage.

“We can still have our paradise” he says remembering your song. He holds your face, cleaning your tears with his thumb. “We can have one kid, ten kids or never have kids and just be you and me for the rest of our lives. It doesn’t matter. It’ll be our paradise”.

You stare at him, your cry stops momentarily. Seeing it’s working he continues “It’s a mighty long road but I’ll find you, I’ll hold you, I’ll be there”.

“Are we gonna be okay?” you look down at Kylo’s hand intertwined with yours.

“We’re gonna be okay, love” Kylo promises you.

* * *

“Can’t you give her something so she feels less… sad?” Kylo asks the doctor as he sees you from outside the window room. You’re asleep, breathing peacefully.

“I understand that this baby was expected and wanted but no, I can’t giver her anything. At least for now. She has to deal with her own grief and if it doesn’t work then we can see treatment options” the doctor observes you too. She doesn’t dare to look at Kylo. She knows he has been crying but doesn’t wanna take the risk to make him mad.

“Very well” Kylo nods and enters the room again. He sits next to your bed and takes your hand, careful to not wake you up.

“My space angel” Kylo smiles sadly. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ll make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Kylo quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOwihbur34E
> 
> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to work, love” Kylo sits on the bed and pets your hair. You’re lying upside down, one arm hanging off the bed.

“Can you turn off the lights?” you groan, not bothering to open your eyes.

“Do you promise you’ll eat something to take your medicine and then take a shower?” Kylo pleads you as everyday.

“Yes, just turn off the lights. I’m so tired” you complain just wanting to go back to sleep.

Kylo sighs and stands up. It has been a month since you miscarried the baby and the doctor prescribed you some antidepressants and pills for your anxiety. She said that you’ll get better with time but he doesn’t see any progress.

“I love you” he turns off the lights and leaves.

* * *

 

After four hours of more sleeping, you wake up with a headache. You go to the kitchen to try to eat something, only because Kylo told you, not because you’re hungry.

You take out the pills from a cabinet and stare at them. You serve yourself a glass of water and take one pill from each bottle. Kylo would never know you didn’t eat anything so there’s no problem on doing it. Maybe if you take one more pill you’ll feel better. So you do it. Maybe if you take all the pills your pain will finally end. So you do it.

Kylo is at his office working on some papers, he checks his holopad and sees it’s already noon so you’re probably awake.

_Kylo Ren: How are you feeling, love?_

Fifteen minutes pass and you haven’t answered yet, so he tries again.

_Kylo Ren: Are you sleeping? Wake up, sleepy head._

Another ten minutes pass and Kylo is tapping his foot nervously. There’s a high chance you’re still asleep so you can’t answer but he feels something in his chest that tells him you’re not sleeping. He looks for you through the Force but he can’t find you. Why can’t he find you? He concentrates more and find your Force signature but it’s like a thin thread, barely hanging in the universe of living beings.

* * *

 

“(Y/N?)” Kylo enters your quarters calling for you. He has the fool hope that it’s all a mistake and he’ll find you in the kitchen eating lunch.

He walks to the kitchen and find the medicine bottles on the table. They’re all empty.

“(Y/N)!” he runs to the bedroom realizing what you did. He finds you lying in bed, just like he left you in the morning but you look different.

“(Y/N), what did you do?” he grabs you in his arms and your body feels lazy. He gives you little taps on your face but you don’t react.

“What did you do?” he calls you desperately but you don’t open your eyes.

“I wanted to be with my baby” you murmur.

He carries you to the bathroom and puts you against the toilet, he gets his fingers inside your mouth trying to reach your throat so you can throw up everything you took.

“Come on, come on” he feels he’s scratching your throat but you only gag, not emptying your stomach.

“Fuck” he yells and lifts you again. He can still feel your Force signature but he has to hurry up to the medic bay if he wants to save you.

* * *

 

“We performed a gastric lavage on her” the same doctor of the previous time is with Kylo on the same room you were one month ago. He watches you as you sleep.

“Will she be alright?” Kylo fears the consequences of you being unconscious for so much time.

“Yes, you brought her right on time” the doctor assures him. “She needs to continue with her treatment”.

“Is it necessary?” Kylo frowns at the doctor. “She doesn't like the pills, told me they made her feel numb and dizzy”.

“Yes, it is absolutely necessary” the doctor nods at Kylo. “Although you’ll have to watch her 24/7 so this doesn’t happen again”.

“Give me the pills to me. I’ll make sure she takes them” Kylo finishes the conversation.

* * *

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kylo tries to smile when you open your eyes for the first time since yesterday. He thought about bringing you some flowers but he considered it of poor taste.

“I’m sorry” you feel your throat raspy. “I’m so stupid, just making you worry about me” you feel so embarrassed of what you did and that Kylo had to see you like that.

“I’m so happy you’re here with me” he sits with you in bed and kisses your hand. He thinks for a moment for the right words to say but there’s none. He might not understand your pain or why you did it but he’s not going to make you feel guilty. “My space angel” he kisses your forehead and hugs you. You don’t move or hug him back but he doesn’t stop, he’ll stay like this as long as you need it. A few minutes later, you yield and put your hands around his neck. You’re so tired of crying but at the same time you feel you still have tears to shed.

* * *

 

It’s the day when they discharge you from the medic bay and Kylo is standing at the frame door of the nursery room. There’s no way this can be healthy: all the clothes, toys and things you bought for the baby are still here.

He feels a familiar rage invades him: the acknowledgement that he can’t control things to mold them his way.

“Bring me storage boxes” he tells his assistant through the commlink and begins to gather all the things that were for the baby.

After making sure some stormtroopers took the three boxes to a warehouse on the ship, he goes to your closet and start packing some clothes for you and him. He doesn’t even bother to fold the clothes, he just throws them in the suitcases. When he finishes, it’s time for him to go to the medic bay for you.

* * *

 

“Get dress. We’re going to Canto Bight” he puts the clothes in your bed, next to where you sit.

“Why?” you ask confused.

“I think we could use some time together” he starts to take off your medic robe.

“I don’t wanna go there” you refuse and cross your arms so he can’t undressed you.

“Listen” he kneels between your legs. “You wanna cry and be sad and not get out of bed? Fine, you can do all that on Canto Bight. We’re leaving in ten minutes”.

His possessive tone is beyond doubt so you start putting your clothes with indifference.

* * *

 

“I need you to take charge of everything while I’m gone” Kylo explains to Hux. You're already on the ship, waiting for him.

“Of course, Supreme Leader” Hux assures him. Then, he takes a glance to the ship, he can see you through the window, staring at nothing. “Is she okay?”

“No, she’s not” Kylo says. Hux might not be his favorite person but he’s your friend and cares about you, and rightnow you need that kind of people around you. “But I make sure she will be”.


	3. Part III

“I’m tired. I’m going to lay down for a while” is the first thing you say after leaving the main ship where you live. You arrived at Canto Bight at noon, Kylo already had a luxury suit booked.

“Ok, love” Kylo grins at you and starts unpacking as you let yourself fall on the huge bed.

After a while you feel Kylo lying behind you. “Remember when we started dating and you said that taking a nap together counted as a date?” he passes his arm around your waist. You can feel his hot breath against the back of your neck.

“Yeah” you genuinely laugh at the memory.

“Let’s have a date” he sighs satisfied of having your body close to him.

* * *

You open your eyes feeling well rested, you didn’t sleep too much because you can see it’s still sunny through the window.

“Kylo?” you say outloud but you receive no answer. You notice there’s a little piece of paper on the bed:  _Follow the clues and meet me in paradise. P.S. Bring a swimsuit_.

You’re not feeling like going out or changing your clothes but he brought you here and you’d feel bad to bail on him. With a big effort, you get up and look in the closet if Kylo packed a swimsuit for you.

Following the little notes, telling you where to turn or walk, Kylo makes you walk out of the hotel and go the beach. From afar, you can see him standing waiting for you. He’s wearing some black shorts and his hair looks all messy.

* * *

 “You found it! You’re in paradise” Kylo exclaims when you arrive at him.

“Because it’s an exotic fancy beach?” you ask unamused.

“No, because you’re in it” he lifts you in his arms and walks to the water.

“Kylo, no!” you kick your legs laughing.

“Kylo, yes” he smirks as he drops you in the sea.

“Ow” you whine as the waves hit you. You get up and tackle Kylo. He wasn't expecting it so he falls with you.

“You’ll pay for that” he pretends to threat you and taking you by the legs he throws you over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” you hit him on his back. Your stomach hurts because of the laugh.

“As you wish” he spins you around three times and lets you fall again.

“I’m gonna drown” you pout as you try to stand up again.

“Yes, and I’m a shark who’s gonna eat you whole” he kneels and turns you around so he can kiss all your back.

* * *

“I’m exhausted” you sigh as you stare at the sunset. After hours of playing with Kylo on the water, the two of you sit on the sand, Kylo holding you from behind. Lately, he has heard you say that so many times but right now you actually sound satisfied of being tired.

“Let’s go to our room. We can order room service” he brushes his nose against your cheek. He doesn’t want you to get overwhelmed with tons of activities, just the fact that he managed to get you out of the room was enough for today.

“No, let’s stay here a little while” you say staring at the beautiful view you have in front of you.

“Are you done with that, love?” Kylo asks if he can take the plates of food you ordered. Kylo didn’t limit to order everything that sounded good on the menu and you decided to eat it on bed.

“Yes, thank you” you feel your stomach a little bloated, it’s been a while since you eat with appetite.

“Here, a napkin” he offers you.

When the bed is cleaned from food, he returns with a glass of water and your bottles of pills.

“One of this and another one of this” he offers you two pills and the water.

“Thank you” you say a little embarrassed that just days ago you took these same pills wanting to die.

“Do you wanna see a movie?” Kylo doesn’t want to make a big deal. But he knows he has to keep you up at least for two hours to make sure you don’t throw up the pills, so the movie is the perfect excuse.

“Yes” you climb on bed, covering yourself with the comfy blankets.

* * *

 The movie credits are appearing in the holoscreen and you’re deeply asleep on Kylo’s chest. He chuckles seeing the little pout you make and turns off the holoscreen.

“My space angel” he whispers against your forehead. As he closes his eyes to sleep he thinks that today was a good day.

* * *

You wake up in the middle of the night and automatically look for Kylo’s heat. His back is facing you, lying on his side. You get close to him until your chest is against his back.

You hook up a leg over his waist and slowly put your hand on his belly. You start caressing his navel going lower and lower until you found his crotch. You rub a little harder and his penis reacts to your touch, filling with blood and getting hard.

“(Y/N?)” Kylo asks in his sleep. But you stay quiet, peppering kisses in his shoulder blades.

Kylo rolls over and he lays on top of you. “Are you sure?” since you lost the baby, you and him haven’t had any form of intimacy.

“We can try” you shrug, hoping he doesn’t treat you like you were made of crystal. You just want to feel normal again.

He kisses you and sighs at your familiar taste. His tongue enters you and explore his mouth, meanwhile one of his hands slides under your panties and he groans when he finds you wet and warm.

“My space angel” he grunts rubbing your clit with the tip of his finger. After a couple of minutes to rub it up and down you grab his hand taking out of your panties. He tries to look your face in the dark, worried that you regret this.

“I almost come. Can we do it now?” you pant rubbing your legs together.

He carefully undresses you from your pajamas and he lowers his pants just enough to let his dick out. Tonight there won’t be any crazy sex positions or dirty talk, tonight he just wants to reencounter with you.

“Mmm” he harshly groans as your velvet heat envelopes him. He didn’t know how much he missed you until now. “All good?”

“Yeah” you sigh feeling your whole lower body pulsing.

“You can take the rhythm” he stays still waiting for you.

“Okay” you grab him by the butt so he can thrust. “Like this is good” you indicate him. You’re carrying a medium speed, not too hard not too slow, it’s just perfect, his pubic bone rubbing against your swollen clit.

Kylo traces your nipples with his tongue, leaving them all wet and you moan louder as the sensation goes straight to your clit.

“I’m not gonna last” you whimper and buck your hips so he can reach deeper.

“Me neither” he kisses you and you cross your legs on his back as you come. Your moans of pleasure are drowned in his mouth.

“Can I come inside?” he hurries to ask. He knows you’re not on birth control right now and you haven’t talk about trying again to get pregnant.

“Yes, inside of me. I want it inside of me” you beg him and tight your pussy more.

“You’re…my…paradise” he pants as he snaps his hips against you. With a final kiss he comes inside of you.

“I missed you” you feel him still twitching inside of you.

“But we’re together again” he hides his face in the crook of your neck. He already came but he still wants to be inside of you, still wants to feel joined to your body.


	4. Part IV

You slowly open your eyes and you’re a little confused where you are. But then you remember you traveled to Canto Bight and you’re in a hotel room. You look to your right, where Kylo is asleep and snoring, hugging his pillow. A smile draws on your face at the view of your husband.

You don’t know why but the urge to walk takes you over. You just really need to take a walk. The destination doesn’t matter, is the journey that it does. You write a quick note to Kylo so he doesn’t worry if he wakes up and doesn’t see you here.

* * *

You let your feet guide you, not really taking a specific direction. The streets at these hours of the morning are almost empty. Everyone is still sleeping, recovering from the last night party. You arrive at a stretch street that looks like an alley. Standing outside an old house is a little girl looking you with precaution.

“Hey, honey” you say to the little girl. “What’s your name?”

“Kyra” she says with a harsh tone.

“And where are you parents, Kyra?”

“I don’t know” she diverts her gaze to the floor.

“Did you get lost?” you wonder. She’s so little, she must be four or five years old.

Kyra only shakes her head and says “I don’t know who my parents are”.

* * *

“And this is where sometimes we sleep” Kyra is holding your hand, showing you her surroundings. It’s an abandoned house with old furniture, there’s a big piece of the roof missing and the windows don’t have glass.

As Kyra opens to you, more kids join you, curious about why an adult is showing interested in them.

You feel your chest constricted to see the reality where these kids live. They’re so young, so innocent and still, life has been cruel to them.

“Have you eaten today, Kyra?” you ask but you’re almost sure about the answer.

“No” she lowers her head. “But it’s okay, at night we go outside the casinos to look for leftovers. Sometimes they even give us credits”.

“What about I invite all of you for breakfast?” you hope they trust you enough to accept your offer.

A round of cheers and happy screams erupts around you. Somehow, your pain and sadness don’t feel so heavy anymore.

* * *

Kylo wakes up and with his eyes closed, he extends his arm looking for you. “(Y/N)?” he looks for you when he doesn’t find you in bed.

There’s a note in the big mirror in front of the bed. Kylo gets up to read it:  _I went for a walk. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back soon. I love you._

Kylo crumbles the piece of paper and frowns. Panic begins to creep in his mind. He has to find you. He can’t let it happen again.  

* * *

“(Y/N)” Kylo sighs relieved that he found you. He had to use the Force to trace you and find you in this part of the city. 

“Sorry if I get you worried. But I left a note” you excuse yourself. “Come, I want to show something”.

Kylo doesn’t understand what you’re doing in this ugly part of the city, suddenly a group of kids approaches you screaming and causing a riot.

“I made some new friends” you shrug as the kids try to gather your attention.

“This is Kyra” you lift up a little girl. “I told her your name starts with a K too”.

“Kylo, Kyra” the little girl states and you found her adorable.

“Nice to meet you, Kyra. Between you and me, the best names start with a K” Kylo gives her a smile and Kyra just giggles.

“How did you find this place?” Kylo inquires you when Kyra leaves.

“I told you, I went for a walk and I don’t know, I was kind of dragged here” you explain. “Kylo, these kids, they have nothing. Everyday is a battle for survival to them. We can help them, we have the money and the resources” you try to tell him everything you’re feeling right now. A rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins.

“Introduce me to them,” Kylo tells you. He hasn’t seen you this motivated since forever.

* * *

There are some rumors going around about how Supreme Leader’s wife has been spending a lot of time at Canto Bight. Some say she has become addict to gambling and parties but Kylo doesn’t worry about stupid rumors.

“Hi, love” Kylo greets you as the holocall connects.

“Hey, babe! Look who’s here with me” you bent a little to your side.

“Hi, Kylo!” Kyra says and waves her hand with a big smile.

“Hello, Kyra. You look very pretty today” Kylo knows how much Kyra loves compliments. Probably because at her short age, she hasn’t received a lot.

“Thank you, (Y/N) helped me do my hair” she shows him her two pony tails and her crown of flowers.

“Maybe you can make a flower crown for me so I can match her” Kylo jokes and Kyra gets excited about the idea.

“I’ll definitely do that” you laugh imagining Kylo next to Kyra, both wearing flowers in their heads.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, everything is prepared, thank the Force” you feel exhausted but satisfied with your hard work. “Will you come?”

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t miss it for anything” Kylo can’t wait to see you.

* * *

“A few months ago I was in a dark place where I thought I’d never get out. But thanks to my husband, Kylo, and these kids I was able to find purpose in my life again. So today, I’m proud to announce the opening of the Ren House who will help all these kids, never having to work for food again or being at risk. Kids, you found a family in me and Kylo” you talk from the stand as hundreds of important people hear you. But what matters to you is all the kids in the front row with a look of hope.

A round of applause is given to you and you get down from the stage, Kyra already running to you.

“(Y/N), now that our house is finished, will you leave?” she tugs at your pants with a frown.

“I have to go back to Kylo but I’ll come to visit you” you kneel and your heart hurts seeing Kyra’s look of disappointment. You love all these kids but you created a special bond with Kyra.

“I’m gonna miss you” she gives you a hug and runs away. She’s used to people abandoning her but it’s still painful.

* * *

“Kyra, come here,” Kylo asks her to sit with him on a bench that’s far from all the people. He watched the scene between you and her. “If you could ask for anything in the universe, what it would be?”

“A family” Kyra answers quickly. “And maybe a taun taun. I’ve seen them in magazines”.

“Well, Kyra, I think I could make one of those wishes come true” Kylo grins and winks at the little girl.

* * *

_2 years later_

“Daddy!” Kyra runs to Kylo when she sees him arriving to your quarters.

“Hi, gorgeous” Kylo lifts her and gives her a kiss. “Where’s your mom?”

“In my bedroom” Kyra leans on Kylo’s chest. She’s totally in love with her dad. The first year she was with you, it took her time to trust and understand you weren’t abandoning her.

“Love, don’t that” Kylo scolds you as he sees you crouching down to pick up some toys.

“The doctor said that everything is fine. I can do my normal stuff” you remind Kylo. You’re seven months pregnant and at this point, he doesn’t want you to do anything.

“Look at mom’s belly, Kyra. She’s about to pop your sister out” Kylo tells Kyra as the both of them rubs your round belly.

“Hey! I still have two months to go” you shake your head laughing. Lately, your life has been filled with joy and happiness. A year ago the doctor discharged you from your treatment but she told that you might have a relapse. If it happens, you should go to her immediately.

“The Force blessed me surrounding me by girls” Kylo’s chest swollens with pride.

“Let’s see if you say the same when we drive you crazy” you giggle hugging Kylo and Kyra.

“I’m in paradise” Kylo whispers as he cradles the three girls of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not saying that Kylo and Kyra will magically appear in you life, making everything better. Every battle, every sorrow, every pain we deal with are very personal. For this same reason I didn’t extend on how Reader’s depression was “cured” or controlled. I wish you so much love and happiness!


End file.
